It's The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Special!
It's The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Special! is an episode from the 5th season of the Nicktoon, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon, as well as the 100th episode overall. Snivy, Pikachu, Axew, Mew, Jigglypuff, Pansage, Tepig, Minccino, Oshawott, Dewott, Solosis, Caterpie, Mudkip, and the stick figure go to Hollywood in a roast featuring various guests and show crew to celebrate hitting the 100 episode milestone and their first decade on the air, where a vengeful Emolga is secretly trying to ruin it all, and especially to embarrass and kill Snivy for her fifth evil plot. The half hour of this episode is rated TV-14-D-L-S-V. Credits *MattBoo - Storyboard *MattBoo/IAmBagel/Scootersfood - Writers *MattBoo - Director *MattBoo/IAmBagel/Scootersfood/LEGOpug4 thePug/A Clockwork Raichu/Estew02/Sr.Wario/SuperSaiyanKirby - Guest Stars Transcript MattBoo's Turn: Scene 1: Intro (We cut to a pitch black screen with techno beats playing beats playing in the background. It turns into a rap song, revising older episodes with clips from the episodes playing as the rappers start rapping.) Rappers: ♪ It started with the training ''*, karate Way of the Wott", robots and Monopuffly Pikabot", "Monopuffly", yo, home dawg, check this out'' ♪ ♪ We got weddings ''Comes the Bribe", bowling Snivy Bowl", hypnotism and decoding in the Kitchen With Our Minds", "The Da Victini Code", dis what roommates are all about'' ♪ ♪ Stuffed and full of outlaws, ''the Law", stalking, I Learned to Stop Worrying and Follow You Around", baseball and so-called "helping", Batball", "Putty Man", word, these dudes came so far'' ♪ ♪ Don't forget the penguins, ''"Penguies", the emos, Freak", the dubstep loving freakos, Dummies", to get to where they are'' ♪ (The rappers are suddenly interrupted by a barbershop quartet playing to the tune of "Coney Island Baby".) Quartet: ♪ Hello, my Poké Island baby ♪ ♪ Did someone mention a barber? The Pokemon Barber of Something Street" ♪ (An orchestra band starts playing to the tune of "Beethoven's Symphony (N. 5)".) Orchestra: ♪ Or even an... orchestra piece? Rossini" ♪ (They are also interrupted by a pianist to the tune of Monty Python's "Lumberjack Song".) Pianist: ♪ Or an idiot that cuts down trees to make lumber so we don't suffer? the Moronic Lumberjack" ♪ All but pianist: ♪ SHUT UP, GO AWAY, YOU FREAKING TREE HUGGER! ♪ (The pianist leaves, moping.) Rappers: ♪ So, check it out, G, 'cause ♪ Quartet: ♪ This is an outstanding day for all ♪ Orchestra: ♪ Because this is... ♪ (The clips stop as the the episode title card appears and the painist peeks back in.) Pianist: ♪ It's The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Speciaaaaaaaal! ♪ Rapper #1: Did we just say to get lost, you ass?! Pianist: What? (The episode opening credits roll.) *: Refers to the episode mentioned as a clip of said episode is played. Episode titles are NOT sung. Scene 2: Welcomes - Part 1 (We cut to a road. A huge fancy limousine drives through. We zoom in, revealing Snivy, Pikachu, Axew, Mew, Jigglypuff, Pansage, Tepig, Minccino, Oshawott, Dewott, Solosis, Caterpie, Mudkip, and the stick figure inside it. They all are visibly excited.) Mew: Wow, guys can't you believe it? Us! On the air for a decade and 100 episodes! Snivy: Yeah, I know. I never knew we'd get this far! Jigglypuff: Jigg, jigglypuff, iggly, ji, puff, jiggly! (Translation: Milestones is worthless on Rumania.) Axew: I AM SO VERY HAPPY!!!! Oshawott: OSHAWOTT, OSHA!!! Stick Figure: Um, excuse me! If it weren't for me, you guys would end up like Ben Stiller! Pikachu: Ha! Good one, stick person guy. I'm surprised you haven't been killed off yet. Solosis: I don't care which one of you are more awesome or more stupid. Just be happy with the fact you've successfully passed two milestones at the same time. Dewott: I had to call in sick for my group The Way of the Wott to be here. Axew: And I had to call in sick for my job too! Mudkip: Axew, you don't work at all. Axew: Oh, yeah! Tepig: I'm a little nervous. I hear you can get mugged and shot in Hollywood. Minccino: What? Who told you that, Tepig? Pansage: (snickering) Limousine driver: Okay, our stop has arrived. Hollywood, CA. (Everyone cheers in unison.) All: YAAAAAAY! Stick Figure: Freakin' awesome! Pansage/Solosis: Whatever. (The cheers end.) (We cut to a Hollywood rug where the limousine stops. The gang exit and walk on the rug to their destination with many people cheering and shooting pictures. We cut to the stick figure also walking, and he stops for attention.) Stick Figure: Hello, my fans! I love you all! (The crowd boos and jeers and throw tomatos at his face and gets hit in the head with a bowling ball.) Stick Figure: I hate my life... (Cut to Snivy, Pikachu, Mew, Jigglypuff, and Axew, who are still walking. We see people cheering loudly and taking pictures and a Channel 6 news reporter shooting footage of the gang.) Snivy: Heh, thank you, thank you! Pikachu: Hi, mom! Axew: Very much obliged. Mew: Thanks! (The gang, as well as the others, reach the entrance and enter. We pan up revealing a sign saying "The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon: 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Roast".) (We see a black shadow on top of the building.) Voice: (snickers evilly) Enjoy your milestone celebration, Snivy, because it will be your last. (The shadow is revealed to be Emolga.) Emolga: This plan will be foolproof! Because it will be MY milestone too. My 5th plan. And it better not cause another milestone as my 5th FAILED plan! Ugh, just keep it calm... (Emolga steps back in the dark shadow.) Emolga: Happy 100th episode/10th anniversary, Snivy. (cackles evilly, then starts coughing) Ugh, I need a mint. Scene 3: Welcomes - Part 2 (Snivy, Pikachu, Axew, Mew, Jigglypuff, Pansage, Tepig, Minccino, Oshawott, Dewott, Solosis, Caterpie, Mudkip, and the stick figure enter the entrance in a close-up of inside the building. They become awstruck.) All: Woooooah. (We zoom out to the full screen, revealing a huge casino/roast/concert in one resembling environment. Many people and Pokémon are seen playing casino/gambling games, singing karaoke, and performing stand-up comedy.) Caterpie: This place is bigger than a cruise ship. Jigglypuff: Jigg, jigglypuff, puff, ji. (New York Town and Las Vegreville maked whoopie on Bostonian!) Pikachu: Man, THIS type of celebration roast comes around once in a lifetime. (Mudkip turns around, shocked.) Mudkip: Oh, my God! Guys, look! (The rest turn around, surprised too. Many one-time characters from previous episodes appear, including Snivy's parents and little sister Snivina from "Snivy's Family Reunion", Molly from "Hello, Molly!", Gothitelle from "Someone's in the Kitchen With Our Minds", and Toaster from "Burp".) Snivy: Hey, mom, dad, Snivina! How's it been going? Mr. Serperior: Well, Snivy, we were thrilled to hear you made it this far in television business. Snivina: I'm so happy for you, Snivy, and your friends! Pikachu: Uh, thanks. Toaster: Hey, it's you! That sea otter guy I tried to steal the soul from for for burping! Oshawott: (visibly scared) Osha. Gothitelle: Shut up, Toaster. Just be happy for them. After all, I am feeling congratulating them even though I hypnotised them to kill each other. Toaster: Ugh, fine. Happy anniversary and milestone. Molly: Mareeeep! Axew: Thanks, guys! Stick Figure: Hey, where's my congratulation?! Toaster: (evil voice) SILENCE, STICK PERSON BEFORE I STEAL YOUR SOUL FOR INTERRUPTING ME!!!! Stick Figure: I really hate my life. Snivy: Well, we gotta get going for now. See ya, soon! All: Bye, guys! Visitors: See ya! (The gang sit down on special V.I.P. tables.) Oshawott: Osha, Oshawott, Osha! Minccino: I know, Oshawott! These chairs are comfortable! (We hear an orchestra warming up.) Solosis: Shut your lipholes, the freakin' roast is starting. (A fancy, rich man walks on stage. He rips himself into a muscular wrestling announcer, revealing he was wearing a costume, as the orchestra warming up turning into metal music.) Wrestling announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE ADVENTURES OF DUMB POKÉMON'S 100TH EPISODE/10TH ANNIVERSARY ROAST!!! (The audience cheers wildly.) Wrestling announcer: IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE OUR LIVE STUDIO AUDIENCE! (The announcer points to the direction, as we pan to a live-action audience cheering.) Wrestling announcer: AND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE OUR MUSICAL PERFORMERS! (The screen pans to an orchestra, and a Mexican mariachi band playing the metal music with an opera lady doing the metal music vocals.) Wrestling announcer: AND OVER HERE IS OUR SPECIAL HONORED ROAST GUESTS, THE CAST OF THE SHOW THEMSELVES! (The screen pans to Snivy, Pikachu, Axew, Mew, Jigglypuff, Pansage, Tepig, Minccino, Oshawott, Dewott, Solosis, Caterpie, Mudkip, and the stick figure in the V.I.P. table with extremely wild cheering and applause being heard.) Mew: Thank you, you're too kind. Wrestling announcer: NOW, LET'S GET READY TO ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA-- (The audience and the gang stare at the announcer funny as he holds the final syllable for an extremely long time.) Wrestling announcer: (holding final syllable) --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- Axew: (whispering to the gang) Is he broken? (Pansage, obviously upset, starts banging his fist on the table.) Pansage: BRING ON THE ROAST!!!! Wrestling announcer: (still holding final syllable) --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- (The announcer's body violently bursts open as a phone number book flies out.) Phone number book: I had make that bowl licker stop that sbleep. On with the roast! Dewott: Finally. Phone number book: Our first guest, The Germinator from episode DP-420! (The audience cheer as The Germinator appears on stage.) Scene 4: The Germinator's Presentation IAmBagel's Turn: (Bagel's Turn's Plot: The Germinator starts talking about the gang and congratulating them for their recent success and starts insulting the stick figure (which was his creator), making the audience laugh nonstop and, of course, pisses off the stick figure. And when he tries to outlaugh his invention, The Germinator keeps making more insulting jokes. The stick figure gets his leg sucked in by The Germinator, causing him to bleed throughout the rest of the episode and roast without anyone caring after calling his robot a "screw-up". Afterwards, the security Beartic from the episode, "Charl E. Cheese", appears on the roast, causing MattBoo's next turn.) The Germinator: I AM GERMINATOR. I ABSORB GERMS. Pikachu: Yeah, yeah. Who cares. The Germinator: EVERYBODY CARES. Mew: Anyways, it's nice having you here, Germy! The Germinator:..I AM NOT GERMY. I AM GERMINATOR. I ABSORB GERMS. Pikachu: Shut up and congradulate us. (Pikachu switches switch on The Germinator from "Jerkass" to "Less-of-a-Jerkass") The Germinator:..SWITCHING MODES.....*a "ding!" sound effect is heard* CONGRADULATIONS POKEYMANS ON YOUR 1111111111-(Keeps saying "1") Mew: Uhh.. Stick Figure: He's stuck. Let me take care of this...*grabs a hammer and hits The Germinator, leaving a dent on him* The Germinator: 1-1-100th EPISODE AND 10th ANNIVERSERY...WAIT...WE WERE ON A TV SHOW?! Snivy:...Yeah.. Pikachu: I thought you knew that. The Germinator: STORY TIME. WHEN I WAS BEING CREATED BY STICK FIGURE, HE WAS BEING SUCH AN ASS, EVEN A DONKEY WOULD SAY "RUDE!" (Audience laughs) Stick Figure: Grrr... The Germinator: AND WHEN I WAS ON MY MISSION, THE STICK FIGURE KICKED ME. AND I WAS ABOUT TO KICK HIS BALLS, BUT THEN I REALIZED HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY BECAUSE HE'S A PUSSY! (Audience laughs again) Stick Figure: Uhh..hey, easily satisfied audience! Knock knock! Audience: Uh..Who's There? Stick Figure: No one. It was a Ding Dong Ditcher! *laughs* (Audience Boo's at the Stick Figure) Stick Figure: Oh, shut up! The Germinator: IT IS YOU WHO MUST SHUT THE MOUTH HOLE, CREATOR. Stick Figure: ENOUGH! I am your creator! YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY! The Germinator: FREE COUNTRY, BIIITTTCHHH. Stick Figure: Ugh, you are so annoying. The Germinator: I AM NOT ANNOYING. I AM GERMINATOR. YOU HAVE ANGERED GERMINATOR FOR THE FINAL TIME, CREATOR. NOW ACTIVATING LEG-EATER MODE Stick Figure: Wait, what? (The Germinator suddenly grows teeth in his "mouth", and he begins to suck Stick Figure's leg into his mouth similar to a vaccum. He then continuously bites Stick Figure's leg) Stick Figure: OW! OOH! OWIE! THE PAIN! MORE PAIN! MANY PAIN! AGH! WHY DID I EVER INSTALL THIS FEATURE?! The Germinator: I DO NOT KNOW. YOU WERE PROBABLY DRUNK ONE NIGHT. Stick Figure: But I rarely ever drink alcohol! The Germinator: I MIGHT HAVE INTENTIONALLY PUT ALCOHOL INTO YOUR COFFEE ONE MORNING. Stick Figure: You did WHAT?! The Germinator: OOPSIE. DID I SAY THAT. NOW ACTIVATING THE "ESCAPE AN ARGUMENT" FEATURE. (The Germinator plops onto the floor, crushing Stick Figure) TBA DO NOT EDIT UNLESS IF IAMBAGEL... Scene 5: Beartic's Presentation MattBoo's Turn: TBA DO NOT EDIT UNLESS IF MATTBOO... Category:Specials